


Expressing Myself, My Way

by ETNMystic



Category: AMAZE Org
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: Based on the video on the YouTube channel AMAZE Org.What happens when penguin friends all go out clothes shopping and discover who they are.





	Expressing Myself, My Way

It's a bright, sunny Saturday afternoon in AMAZEtown.

Ariana and Renee, two penguin friends, are both at the mall today for back-to-school clothes shopping. They're looking for their first day outfits.

"How are we going to do this?" Renee asks as they stand in their robes, writing their names on their changing rooms.  
"Are we gonna just shop together or....?"

Ariana thinks for a moment and shakes her head.

"Let's surprise each other!" she suggests.  
"There's an auto-clothing dispenser and touch screen in each of the changing rooms. We can pick out our outfits and show each other when we're out."

"Okay," Renee shrugs as the two of them step inside.

* * *

 

About half an hour later, Ariana jumps out from her dressing room in her outfit-of-choice; a pretty, pink, princess dress, a tiara, and a wand. Sure, she may be a freshman in high school, but she's still really into fairytales. She's hoping Renee will come out with a dress of another color. Then they can be princesses together!

She knocks on her dressing room door.

"You finished?" she asks.

"Almost!" Renee calls out.  
"Just gotta put on the finishing touches."

A few moments later, Renee steps out in a teal tank top, light green denim hat, black sweatpants with a white stripe on the legs, blue earrings, and her hair styled.

"What the--?" Ariana stammers, befuddled.

"Cool, huh?" Renee tells her as she turns in a circle.  
"I've really gotten into more casual stuff. I'm also taking a hip-hop course, so it's not just fashionable, but also functional."

 _Has she lost her mind? What's going on in her head?_ Ariana thinks.

Luckily she planned for this.

"I can fix this!" she exclaims as she throws a periwinkle dress with a matching tiara over Renee.

"No!" Renee snaps frustratedly as she throws off the dress and tiara. 

All of a sudden, she looks in a mirror nearby and starts dancing.

"What are you doing?" Ariana asks, puzzled.

"My gramma taught me this," she tells her as she dances.  
"She told me that, whenever she was about to go out for an audition or on a date or wherever, after she'd try an outfit, she'd look in the mirror and if she could do a little groove and feel great, that's how she knows she's got it right!"

She does a twirl. Ariana recognizes it as a move from the dance classes they've taken together. She looks in the mirror beside Renee and smiles as she sees them both.

"Hey," she exclaims.  
"It does look good on you!"

From out of nowhere, she gasps, pulls out a pink phone, and poses with Renee.

"This one's for Penguin Connect!" she announces.  
"But more importantly, for us."

She types in a caption "Back-to-school shopping w/ BFF. #thisisus #whoweare #seeusinfullcolor #wearelikenoother #originality."

"That's a little cheesy, you know?" Renee laughs as Ariana sends it. 

Moments later, Ariana's phone is blowing up with notifications.

"Over 500 likes!" she exclaims.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spies two guys coming in with their robes on. 

"Look!"


End file.
